This invention relates to methods and means for detecting the presence of dangerous substances, and particularly to the detection of the presence of illegal drugs such as cocaine.
Current methods of detecting the presence of illegal drugs and their manufacturing facilities are inadequate and insufficiently sensitive for authorities to find and deal with such drugs. The techniques are also incapable of discriminating between permissible and illegal substances.